


[铁虫] clair de lune

by harumi711



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Starker, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 17





	[铁虫] clair de lune

路面的积雪使得马车摇摇晃晃，彼得倚在窗旁伸出手指撩开厚重的窗帘，窥看着外面的景观。一路上沓无人烟，映入彼得眼帘的只有一排又一排冬日里的枯木，在冰冷的空气里，傲然又冷清。枯枝承受不了逐渐积压的雪的重量，雪从树顶掉落。  
马车渐渐减速，最后停在一幢气派的大宅前面。彼得走下马车，迎接他的是大宅的女主人斯塔克夫人。  
「您好，斯塔克夫人。」彼得有点局促地向高贵的夫人打招呼。  
斯塔克夫人却是挂着一脸慈爱把彼得抱进怀里，「一路上辛苦你了，来吧，快进屋暖暖身子。」  
彼得带点犹疑地回抱了斯塔克夫人，在失去了父母以及叔婶之后，这是他久违地再次感受到真真切切的，从别人的拥抱里传来的温暖。  
「你想先洗热水澡还是吃点东西？我让仆人预备了很多点心给你，还有热茶……」斯塔克夫人的手搭在彼得肩上，领着他进入大宅，「我不知道你喜欢吃什么，所以什么都准备了一点。」  
「您不必这么费心，夫人。」彼得有点羞愧地低着头，「我……我会努力做好本份，陪伴斯塔克少爷读书游玩。」  
「你不必叫托尼少爷，他是你的表哥。」斯塔克夫人怜惜地抚着彼得的头发，「那只是把你接过来的借口而已，我可怜的孩子，这里今后是你的家了，彼得。」她往彼得的额上印上一个轻吻，伸手拍掉了他头顶的雪花，「还是去洗个澡暖和身子再吃点心吧，好吗？」  
洗过澡后，彼得换上了斯塔克夫人让仆人为他预备的衣服，仆人领着他来到堆满了各种点心的偌大餐桌前。斯塔克夫人正在倒茶，看见彼得来到便露出了非常亲切友善的笑容。彼得马上注意到餐桌旁还坐着一名少年。他一直都很好看，好看得像是从画布里走出来一样，五管深邃，一脸百无聊赖的表情让他增添了一份慵懒性感。「彼得，」斯塔克夫人向彼得招招手，「过来。」彼得听话走走过去，斯塔克夫人拍了拍正用叉子挖着蛋糕却未有吃一口的少年的肩膀一下，「快打个招呼吧，托尼。」  
「好久不见了。」托尼有点生硬地说，「彼得。」  
「你好，……托尼。」彼得扭着衣摆回应道。  
「你小时候有一年暑假来过我家留了一个夏天，还记得吗？那时候你和托尼每天都玩在一块。就只是之后你爸妈搬家了，你们就只有在家族大型聚会时才有机会见见面了。」斯塔克夫人说着，在彼得跟前放下了一杯热茶，「想吃什么？草莓蛋糕？核桃松饼？」  
「让他自己选吧，妈。」托尼开口道。  
然后趁斯塔克夫人转身走到餐桌的另一边时，托尼压低声音在彼得耳边说，「那松饼是她自己做的，你可以尝一下，我个人是觉得还好啦，不过你夸她一下她也许会高兴到明天。」托尼呼出的温热气息让彼得耳朵发痒。他抿起了下唇点了点头，然后伸手取了一个核桃松饼放进口里。  
「这个松饼好好吃！」彼得尽量让自己的声音更兴奋惊喜，「我没有吃过这么好吃的松饼！」  
托尼扶着额头。  
斯塔克夫人也不知道是心甘情愿被骗还是怎样，她露出了明亮的笑容，「真的吗？谢谢你，彼得，那是我做的！」  
彼得于是露出了他这段时间以来的第一个从心而发的笑容，又再取了一个松饼放进口里，并维持着笑意扭头看向托尼。  
托尼勾起了嘴角，那笑容让彼得不可控地心头一紧。

－

两个男孩上一次的见面是在彼得叔婶的葬礼上，彼得并没有机会跟托尼说上一句话，但他记得当时就只有托尼没有对他说任何一句徒劳的安慰说话，只是在彼得滑下眼泪的时候给他递上了一块手帕，手帕上带着跟托尼身上一样的小雏菊清苦的香味，而那块手帕现在还在彼得的口袋里。  
托尼是彼得外婆的大哥那边的亲戚，是跟他相差三岁的远房表哥。小时候即使是住在同一城镇里两人也很少见面，就只在彼得六岁的暑假，因着父母要到外地工作，他们把孩子交托给斯塔克家代为照顾一个夏天，彼得才和托尼混熟起来。而那个夏天是彼得心底里最宝贵的回忆。  
托尼很帅气，很聪明，是彼得的憧憬。那个像烈日一般耀眼的笑容，那包裹着他的手的温暖，还有逆光下的背影，十年前那个形影不离的夏天到今天仍常常出现在彼得的梦里，纵使在那个夏天之后他们几乎只有一年才能见到一次面，并且交谈逐渐减少，可是在彼得心里，托尼仍然占有着一个非常特殊的地位。  
两个男孩再次混熟并没有花太多的时间。彷佛回到八年前，托尼和彼得从第二天开始便形影不离，彼得的房间就在托尼的房间旁边，八年前托尼常常和彼得分享自己的玩具，八年后托尼分享给彼得的只是由小孩子的玩具变成了他的实验发明，本质不变，一样是托尼的玩具。也许是托尼太过聪明，个性又有点高傲别扭，他好像没什么朋友，彼得的出现似乎让他很高兴，去哪里都要带上彼得，虽然彼得怀疑那只是他别扭的温柔，希望用自己的陪伴让彼得忘记接连失去至亲的悲伤，而彼得是被斯塔克夫妇以『玩伴』身份邀请来的，他当然也名正言顺地陪在托尼的身边，片刻不离。  
托尼和父亲的关系非常恶劣，几乎每次见面都在针锋相对，但凡是父亲所吩咐的，托尼定必反其道而行，而当彼得来了他们家以后，彼得便成了霍华最好用的一张牌。  
只要塞彼得进书房陪托尼一起读书，托尼便会沉着气乖乖坐到家庭教师离开。只要让彼得陪他一起出席晚宴，托尼便会一声不响任由玛利亚把他打扮得像个王子一样，和那棕发小男孩一起跟着斯塔克夫妇出现在无聊的晚宴里。只要彼得说他也想听，托尼便会打开钢琴在一众来访他家的无趣成年人围观下弹奏一曲娱乐众人，然而在弹奏完毕后，他的视线永远只落在正在热烈鼓掌，笑得灿烂的彼得身上。只要让彼得负责出面劝说，托尼再不愿意也会把他最讨厌的药吞进喉咙里。  
日月飞逝，转眼间彼得已经来到托尼家里一年。  
「今天好冷，跟我来的那天一样。」彼得手里捧着燕麦粥，坐在托尼的床边，看着床边的窗外飘着白雪的景象，「所以你感冒了。」  
「你前面的句子和后面的句子毫无关系。」托尼轻咳了几声，翻了一个白眼。  
「先吃点燕麦粥再吃药。」彼得向匙子里冒着热气的燕麦粥吹了几口凉气，「这样才能快点好。」  
「我睡一觉便会好。」托尼黑着脸说。  
「你昨天也是这么说，结果你今天发烧了。」彼得板着脸说道，「这燕麦粥我煮的，赏个脸，好吗？」  
「……你可以别那么听我爸妈的话吗？」当彼得把托尼讨厌至极的燕麦粥递到他的嘴边时，托尼还是乖乖张嘴吃下了那口淡而无味的燕麦粥，「他们让你跟我说什么你就说什么。」  
「只要是对你好的，我就愿意做。」彼得垂着眼睛，又舀了一口燕麦粥，喂到托尼嘴边。托尼瞇起双眼看着彼得，然后伸手把他额前掉落的几绺发丝拨开，在他的指尖触及皮肤的一剎那，彼得抬起头来回看着托尼，脸上泛起了红晕。  
两人就这么沉默地对视了好一阵子，彼得才缓缓开口，「你手指好烫。快点吃完燕麦粥再吃药吧。」  
「嗯。」托尼闷着声音应道，似乎在忍耐着些什么。  
「……很不舒服吗？」彼得马上关切地问道，一边伸手想要摸上托尼的额头。托尼不动声色地避开了彼得的手。彼得有点悻悻然地收回了手。  
「没事。」托尼说，一边向彼得伸出手，「我自己吃。」  
「哦。」彼得乖顺地把碗交到托尼手中。  
托尼迅速地把燕麦粥倒进胃里，期间彼得叫他吃慢点粥很烫，可是托尼却没有理会他。吃过燕麦粥后，彼得便为他准备好药片，给他递来了温水，在他吃完药后半强迫地按着他的肩膀让他躺下，「你睡一下吧，我会在房间里看书陪你。」  
「你可以回你的房间，别跟重感冒的人待在同一个空间太久。」托尼闭上双眼轻笑道。  
「我抵抗力很好。」  
「你是忘记了前几天的大风差点把你吹走，幸好我及时拉着你？」  
「可是在那大风里得了感冒的人是你。」  
「那是因为我穿得不够。」  
「就怪我没叫你多拿一条围巾。」  
「你是我保姆？」  
彼得吃吃笑了几声，眼睛像一轮弯月。  
「……你戴红色围巾很好看。」托尼张开了双眼，看着正翻开了书本的彼得说道。他的声音因为重感冒而变得沙哑。  
彼得抿了一下唇，然后把目光放到书页上，没有回话。  
托尼很快便进入了睡眠。  
彼得听见托尼的呼吸逐渐变得平稳均匀，才把视线从书本移到托尼的脸上。  
「……托尼，斯塔克先生有话想让我跟你说，等你病好了再说。」他轻声说道，明知道对方在熟睡之中并未能听见他所说的话。  
  
－

「彼得，你有跟托尼说吗？」隔天霍华回到家里的时候，托尼已经病愈。四人围着餐桌吃晚餐，霍华忽然向彼得提问道。  
「你又让彼得跟我说什么？」托尼烦厌又锐利地质问父亲，「你别再烦他可以吗？」  
「别这样跟斯塔克先生说话，托尼……」彼得的语气带点哀求，托尼于是闭上了嘴。彼得转而看向霍华，「抱歉，托尼这几天感冒了，我还没跟他讲……」  
「好吧。我没有要怪责你，这确实应该由我来说。」霍华气定神闲地切割着盘子里的牛排，玛利亚则一直低着头没有看向两个孩子。「托尼，后天我会带你去参加克莱家举办的宴会。」  
「我不去。」托尼断然拒绝。  
「……带你见你未来的妻子。」  
托尼停下了切牛排的手。  
「你说什么？」  
「克莱家的艾玛是个好姑娘。」  
托尼用力把刀叉抛到盘子里，发出了响亮的喀锵声。  
「你他妈的……」  
「托尼，不许对父亲这么无礼。」玛利亚严厉地警告儿子，眼神却非常哀伤。她看着托尼，又瞄了彼得一眼。彼得正垂着头，握着刀叉的手在颤抖着。  
「我拒绝。」托尼愤怒地拍了一下桌子，「你是控制狂吗？连我要娶什么人都要安排好？我甚至连那个女孩长什么样子都不知道！」  
「所以我安排了让你们后天见面。」霍华冷静地说道。  
「我拒绝！」托尼吼道，「你有问过我吗？！」  
「……托尼，她是个好姑娘。」霍华语气谆谆善诱，「而且，这不是你一个人的事。」  
「不是我一个人的事。」托尼站了起来，「所以是斯塔克家的事对不对？是钱的事对不对？」  
霍华没有回话。  
「你有那么多钱还不满足吗？！」  
「托尼，那不单是我们的事。」玛利亚眼里泛着泪光，「你大伯他们家……等着我们拯救。」  
「所以你们要牺牲你们的儿子去娶大银行家的女儿，拯救大伯一家？！」托尼气得脖子发红，「干！」他愤怒地踢了桌子一下，然后离开了餐桌向着大宅家门走去。彼得见状便立即追上去。  
「托尼，托尼，等等我！」托尼的步速很快，黑夜的大雪也挡不了他，他头也不回地愈走愈远，彼得急急追着他，却不慎滑倒在地。  
「托尼……」  
他挣扎着想要从雪里爬起却使不上力，他穿的鞋并不适合在雪地里走路。一个影子笼罩着他，一只熟悉的手向他伸出。他把手放到那只大手手心，托尼把他从雪地里拉起来。  
「你笨蛋吗？冷死你了。」托尼拍了拍彼得身上的雪花，语气不再像刚才那样乖戾。  
「你也是，你才刚病好。」彼得有点委屈地说。  
托尼没有回话，只是握紧了彼得的手，牵着他在雪地里走着。  
托尼的手很冰，可是彼得却感到很温暖。他们就这样手牵着手，愈走愈远，踏在浩浩白雪里，走进斯塔克大宅附近的小树林内。寒冬里的小树林就只剩下光秃秃的木林，两人一直沉默着。  
「……托尼，斯塔克先生很爱你。」彼得小声说着，手仍然握紧托尼的手。  
「我不想谈他。」托尼冷漠地回道。  
「……后天我也陪你去，好吗？」  
托尼停下了脚步。「……你认真的吗？」他的语气像锋刀一样锐利。  
彼得垂着头，托尼握上他的双肩，把他转向自己。彼得正咬着下唇，唇快被他咬出血来。  
「你认真的吗？」托尼又再问了一次。  
「你……你也没见过她不是吗？也许她很漂亮，很聪明？也许你……也许你会……」彼得顿了顿，「……也许你会……喜……喜欢她。」他艰难地说着。  
托尼放开了握住彼得双肩的手。彼得的头又再垂得更低，不敢看向托尼。半晌，他感觉到一股暖意围绕着他的脖子，暖意里还渗着他熟悉的香味。是托尼的围巾。「你回家吧。」然而托尼的声音却非常冷漠。  
彼得抬起头来，「……你呢？」  
「我不回去。」  
「我跟你一起……」  
「回去吧，反正你就只听我爸妈的话。」托尼冷冷地说，「走吧，我不想见到你。别跟着我。」  
「……托尼，不要这样……」彼得眼眶开始发红，「我……」  
「你什么？」托尼瞪着彼得，眼里写着难以名状的悲伤，「你知道的，我最讨厌被控制了，可是我就是无法拒绝你。难道你不知道是为什么？」  
「托尼……」  
「你走吧，彼得．帕克。」托尼别过脸去，拒绝再直视彼得，「不然换你感冒了。」然后便头也不回地踏进了枯木林里。  
彼得看着他远去的背影，只能掩着脸无声流泪。  
  
－

彼得踩在蔼蔼白雪里，抬头看着那一轮泛着银色的弯月。下过雪后的晚空特别清亮，斯塔克大宅的位置过于偏僻，半夜时分附近寂静得尤如世界只剩下彼得一个人一样。  
托尼这一消失便是十天。  
斯塔克夫妇没有怪责彼得没能把托尼拉回家，毕竟两人也知道自己儿子的倔脾气。玛利亚问着霍华难道就没有别的办法了吗？霍华烦恼地说，这是最快的方法了。  
彼得每天都出去四周寻找托尼，可是在所有他能想得到的地方都无法找到托尼的踪影。托尼大概很清楚他会去哪里找自己，他们这一年没有一天是不跟对方在一起，一年足够让两人了解彼此。  
包括那从未宣之于口，不会被允许的爱意。  
雪地上再也看不见托尼的足印，枯木林里只剩下残雪。  
回到家里已是凌晨四点。彼得脱下雪靴和大衣后便爬上楼梯拉开自己房间的房门，却在踏入房间的一刻被人猛地掩住嘴巴强行拥进怀里。   
在闻到那股熟悉的味道后，彼得便停下了挣扎。  
那个人把彼得推到床上，「你去了哪里？」  
「该我问你。」彼得颤抖着双手，抚上了压在他身上的男孩的发丝，「托尼，我每天都在找你。」  
托尼没有回话，只是俯下身来吻住了彼得的嘴唇，手肆无忌惮地伸进彼得的衣服里，抚摸着他的每一寸肌肤。他的手很冰，彼得在被触碰的一瞬间忍不住打了个哆嗦，然而他很快便被他那狂乱又毫不克制的肆意抚摸所带来的酥麻感给扯走了意识。  
在托尼终于放开他的嘴唇一刻，他因着托尼正在揉弄他的乳尖而呜咽地嗯嗯啊啊叫了几声。  
「嘘，小声点。」托尼用气声在他耳边轻呓，「如果你不想被我爸妈听见的话。」  
彼得惊惶地掩住了自己的嘴巴。  
托尼邪笑着又再凑近彼得的脸，伸出了舌头像猫一样舔着他的鼻尖，滑过他的嘴唇，扫过他的下巴，亲吻他的喉结，手还在抚弄他的乳尖。  
彼得只是被动地任由托尼侵犯着他的身体，初次尝到的刺激让他还是忍不住发出轻哼，托尼一次又一次的吻住他，他逐渐懂得回应托尼的吻，他环上了托尼的脖子，开始贪婪地吸着托尼的气息。  
托尼的手滑到他的裤子里，精准地握住了那早已挺立的柱身。彼得睁大了双眼，开始挣扎起来，「……不要……托尼……我们不可以这样……」他尝试着反抗，托尼却没有理会他，只是用吻把他的抗拒吞没，手一边有节奏地套弄着。在托尼有技巧的套弄下，彼得的眼神逐渐涣散，轻哼声变得愈发绵长，他双眼盈着泪水，无法适应那陌生的快感。托尼的眼神愈发疯狂，彼得竟然感到一丝害怕。  
「彼得……你想我娶别人吗……？」他加快着手里的动作，语气有点崩溃，「你想吗？」  
「我……呜呜……唔啊……哈嗯……托尼……托尼……呜呜……」他被托尼扯进情欲旋涡，托尼悲伤的表情让他心如刀割。性快感和心痛的感觉把他硬生生分开成两半，在他交代于托尼手里时，他已经泣不成声，抖颤着双手抓着托尼的衬衣衣袖压低声音抽泣着。  
托尼吻掉了彼得脸上的泪水，下一秒却一把扯下他的裤子，托起他的屁股，把手上彼得的精液抹在手指上，一把插入他的后穴里，在插入的瞬间吻住了他，让他因为疼痛的尖叫淹没在他野蛮的吻里。  
「托尼，不要……好痛，拿出去，我不要……我们不可以这样……」彼得哀求着，「我们不可以这样……」  
「我们不可以怎样？不可以做爱？」托尼却是增加了插入的手指，「你愿意我去跟别人结婚，却不愿意跟我做爱？」他狠狠地用手指抽插着彼得，眼神里写满绝望。  
「我们不可以……」  
彼得的回应让托尼进一步失去理智，他把插入彼得体内的手指增到第三根，毫不怜惜地刮开他的后穴，彼得痛得想要尖叫，可却还是死命咬着下唇忍着，只是不断流着眼泪哀伤地看着托尼那双失去神采的焦糖色眼睛。  
托尼抽走了手指，脱下自己的裤子，握着自己烫热的性器，一步一步地迫进彼得的后穴里。  
彼得几乎痛得要昏厥。纵使在崩溃边缘，托尼还是舍不得一下挺入弄痛男孩，尽管他从刚才开始就一直漠视对方的意愿侵犯着他。彼得渐渐放弃了挣扎，双手环上了托尼的腰，眼神里写着包容。托尼滴下了眼泪，把整根阴茎没入到彼得体内，同时把自己的手放到彼得的嘴边，让他咬着他的手掌以免因为太痛而叫出声来。  
然后彼得却只是咬着自己的下唇咬至出血，也不愿意咬痛托尼。  
托尼几乎是一边哭着一边抽插着彼得。他看着彼得因疼痛而咬破的下唇渗着的血珠，心里愈发厌恶自己。他厌恶一切，也厌恶温柔的彼得。彼得甚至还尽量移动身体配合托尼的动作。  
「你……你为什么……」他的动作愈发凶狠，「你……我现在在强暴你，你为什么还这样看着我？你不是愿意我和别人结婚吗？」  
「我不愿意……我才不愿意你结婚……」彼得双手胡乱地擦着脸上的泪水，「可是……可是我们……我只会让你被唾弃，让你被抓，我……我不但不可能帮助你们拯救大伯一家，我还可能会害你坐牢……我们不可以……我……我不可以……不可以喜欢你……」他有点歇斯底里地哭着，说话断断续续，「只要是对你好的，我就愿意……所以我只能愿意让你结婚，我也没有资格不愿意……」  
托尼加快了抽插的动作，在快要达到高潮时抽离了彼得的身体，把阴茎凑近彼得的缨唇，彼得顺从地张开小嘴，托尼射在彼得小巧的舌头上，彼得等他射完才合起嘴巴，把托尼的精液全部吞进喉咙，还伸出舌头舔掉了冠头上沾着的余液。  
「你为什么……」  
「……你没有强暴我。」彼得伸出双臂抱住托尼，「是我愿意。」  
托尼紧抱着那身形比他小一圈的男孩失声痛哭起来。  
  
－

第二天早上，托尼牵着彼得的手出现在餐桌前，另一只手则是拿着一卷设计图，丢给他的父亲。  
「这个，我完成不了，但我相信你一定可以。」他昂起头来，语气趾高气扬，「我肯定这玩意要是完成了，绝对比入赘别人家好。」  
「我没有要你入赘。」霍华冷静地接过托尼抛给他的设计图，瞄了托尼和彼得紧紧牵着的手一眼。彼得低着头不敢看向斯塔克夫妇。  
霍华打开了设计图，安静地检视着每一部份的细节。  
最后，他卷起了设计图，「好吧。我接受你这个建议。」他宣布着，「只是你明天起要和我一起到公司的实验室负责完成这个东西。」他扭头看向彼得，「你也是，彼得。」  
「呃？！我，好，我说，是的，知道，斯塔克先生。」  
霍华瞇起了双眼打量着两名男孩，彼得扭着手想要松开托尼紧握着他的手，托尼却使力抓得更紧。  
「好了，你们也饿了吧？来吃早餐吧。」玛利亚拍了一下掌，「快，坐下吧，托尼，彼得。」  
「哦，嗯，好的，斯塔克夫人。」  
玛利亚温柔地看向彼得，露出了暸然的笑容。  
  
fin.


End file.
